heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Peters * Meg Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Lost World! | Synopsis2 = While swinging through the jungle, Lorna and Mikki are attacked by a group of gorillas and are forced to flee through some thick brush and are shocked to find that the other side is inhabited by giant animals, insects, and humans. One of the giant men grabs Lorna, but she fights her way free. She is then met by a normal sized elderly man who tells her that the giants are harmless, telling her that she has stumbled upon a region he calls the Last World, which he discovered while hunting diamonds. While Lorna's guard is down, one of the giants traps her in a net and the "diamond hunter" reveals himself to be a communist agent who has enslaved the giants into his service. Taken to a hill top she is shown that the giants have been armed with spears and that the communist agent intends to use them to take over the jungles for his masters and take over the free world. Lorna easily breaks free from her net and tries to flee, but the vine she uses to swing away snaps and she falls at the feet of the giants. However, when the communist agent orders them to kill their enemy, the giants turn on him. Before he is killed by the giants, Lorna boasts that the giants were a peaceful people who did not wish to be enslaved, and in telling them to slay their enemy they consider him to be that enemy. With the communist defeated, Lorna leaves the Lost World bidding the peaceful giants farewell. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Communist agent Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Last Bullet! | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight is out on an expedition to capture a gorilla that has been running wild, preferring to capture the beast for examination instead of outright destroying it. However, the net suddenly breaks and Greg is forced to slay the gorilla. His guide Iguno is thankful that Greg has bullets in his gun. Greg is then confronted by a rival hunter named Roger Crane who mocks Greg for failing at another job, telling him that the zoos that hire him will not like that he is killing the animals they have hired him to capture for study. As Crane leaves, Iguno warns Greg that his rival is trouble as he seeks to take Greg's contract with his employers. Greg however is determined to catch another gorilla and sets up a pit to trap one that evening. At night, Greg lures a gorilla into his pit, however Roger pushes Greg into the pit, replacing his only bullet with a dud hoping that the gorilla will slay Greg so that he can take his contract. As Crane gloats over his victory he is suddenly shocked when Greg actually manages to shoot the gorilla dead. Hearing Greg attribute his survival to a gift that Iguno gave him, Crane believes it was some kind of voodoo magic. Frightened for his life, Roger tires to flee and is attacked by another gorilla. Climbing out of the pit, Greg Knight easily subdues the gorilla with a vine and ties up Roger as well. Raving about voodoo, Crane is shocked when Ignuno arrives and tells him that Greg was able to best the creature without magic, and that the gift that he gave Knight was nothing more than a spare bullet to use just in case he ever ran out. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Roger Crane Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Trail of Fury | Synopsis4 = As Lorna and Greg Knight travel through the swamps, they are suddenly swarmed by a group of crocodiles. While Lorna manages to swing to safety, Greg finds himself trapped on the back of one of the crocs and the creatures swim off the edge of a waterfall. Fearing for Greg's safety, Lorna tries to go after him and is attacked by a group of natives who believe that the crocodiles have captured him, like many of their people, in order to sacrifice them to the crocodile god. Unwilling to accept this fate, Lorna fights free of the natives and goes after Greg. She tracks the crocodiles to their lair and is surprised to see that Greg and the villagers are alive and well and that the crocodiles seemed to have herded them to their den for some unknown reason. Surrounded by crocs, Lorna takes a leap of faith and leads Greg through them realizing that for whatever reason they will not attack them. She then convinces the other natives to run through the army of crocodiles and they too are surprised to find that they are also not attacked. Returning the villagers to their tribe, the leader realizes that the crocodiles where not dangerous after all and apologize for attacking Lorna. Left with a mystery as to why the crocs acted the way they did, Lorna suggests that perhaps they desired human companionship. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Crocodiles Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}